Red Dead Mergiton
The merge strikes the wild west, and Chris puts the contestants into pairs and a threesome to do a western performance. A love triangle screws up, one lover gets destroyed by a crusher, and a schemer with the beauty make everyone go to sleep. A unlikely duo ends up winning due to their dramatic skit, and in a shocking twist of a''' double elimination, the king of the scheme is dramatically dethroned and later a famous wannabe discovers that her road to the fame have been cut.''' Plot Scott wakes up in a grumpy mood, thanks to his team's winning streak. Chris tells them to wake up, and he announces that the teams are disbanded, and that the teams merged, exciting everyone. He tells them that their challenge is that they have to work in pairs (and a trio for three people) to create a genre themed drama performance, and they are told that Tyler and Courtney are returning to judge the challenge, causing mixed results amongst them all. Dakota ends up with Noah, Sugar is paired with Scott, Lindsay is paired with Cody, Katie is paired with Heather, and Samey, Sky, and Duncan are paired with one another. Tyler is mad at Noah for eliminating him, and tries to sabotage him and his only friend Dakota every chance Tyler gets, and angering Dakota and Noah. Scott tries to make his move on Sugar (they decided to improvise for the skit), saying that she is prettier than the cow she walked in on, and calls her a lovely cowgirl which offends her, and causing her to punch him, thinking he is calling her a cow. He is so injured that he is taken to the hospital, though they did get the third highest amount. The love triangle performed their skit, and while many people liked it, Tyler thought it was incomplete, causing him and Courtney to give them the second highest score. Lindsay and Cody perform, and it is not the best, nor it is the worst, getting 4th place. Dakota and Noah perform, and Tyler and Courtney purposely rig it against them, and giving them the lowest amount of points. Katie and Heather perform their skit, and surprisingly receives the highest amount of points, giving both of them immunity. Courtney tried to apologize to Scott, only for him to refuse to forgive her, and they end up arguing. After finding out that he was trying to vote her off, Sky campaigns for everyone to eliminate Noah, and when the elimination comes around, Sky and Noah are in the bottom 2, and he is eliminated by an 8-2 vote (Heather, Sky, Sugar, Samey, Duncan, Scott, Noah and Cody), causing him to be a bit angry about his elimination. Chris then surprisingly announces that there will be another vote, as this episode was a double elimination. Lindsay and Dakota end up in the bottom 2, and Dakota goes home with a 6-4 vote. She is clearly upset, and is about to lose it, but she restrains herself, and leaves with class. Elimination Ceremony Still in the Running Cast See Also Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Merged Episodes Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2